In an instant
by Lilly0112
Summary: A new girl starts at Hogwarts, and for some reason is drawn to Malfoy. Sorry folks, not good at summarizing things!Also first story, so probably not that great.


Chapter one:

"Ms. Higgins, don't worry I will be fine. It is just school."

I have been home schooled for my first 4 years of learning, but now I am going to start at Hogwarts. It's not a problem, except that it is just the beginning of November, and I have already missed the first couple months of classes.

"Jillian, how many times to have to tell you to call me June! You have been with me since you were 7 years old!"

"Sorry".

June Higgins is the closest thing I have had to a mother since I was 6. My real parents died when I was 5 in a car accident. I know, not a very exciting for someone who is going to Hogwarts. My parents were muggles, and when they died I was left in the care of Ms. Higgins. She was my nanny growing up. My parents knew she as a witch, but they didn't know what she could see in me. She has been training me and teaching me all that she can, but there is only so much you can learn in a small apartment building. Now I am 16 and heading of to start year 5 at Hogwarts, only for me it is more like first year.

*SIGH* "It's alright, but I want to hear my first name when you come back for the holidays!" Ms. Higgins threw her arms around me as tight as she possibly could. I could feel Professor McGonagall's eyes on us.

I was to be in Gryffindor. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Come, come miss Higgins. I will show the school" Professor McGonagall said in a sweet voice and then giving a reassuring nod to June. ((I have to get used to calling her that))

"You be careful now!" June was in tears now "I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I will be fine Mrs. Hi……June! I promise!"

I gave her one last hug and off I went to see my new home.

I was immediately introduced to a girl called Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall said that she was going to help with my work and get caught up on things. And then She was off, and I was left standing awkwardly in front of a girl I had just met. She seemed nice enough though.

"Uh, thanks you taking time to help me. It shouldn't take long, I think I know most of it already." I was never any good at talking to people I didn't know, and I felt bad that I was taking her time.

She didn't seem to mind though.

"Of course! Just stick with Harry, Ron and I and you will be fine!"

"Harry and Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They are in Gryffindor, too. You will see them when we get to dinner".

I wasn't quite expecting her to be my friend, or even make an effort to help me really. I guess all of those years of no school and not interacting with people as soured me to them.

The Great Hall was amazing! You could feel the magic just sitting in there. When we arrived Hermione introduced me to Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. She had told me how Harry was on boy who lived when Voldemort tried to kill him. She seemed cautious saying his name when I told her that I had never heard of a Harry Potter. I suppose I was a little more sheltered then I thought I was.

"It's nice to meet somebody who doesn't know who I am for a change" Harry said with a smile on his face.

I just smiled back not really knowing what to say.

The Ron boy didn't say much, he was busy filling his mouth with as much food as it would allow. I hope he didn't see me giggling at him.

While Hermione was lecturing Ron and Harry about manners I let my eyes wonder the room and all of the people that filled it. I was so mesmerized by everything almost didn't even notice a blond haired boy and two very large boys walking angrily towards us. The had a death stare on Harry, and I found out why as soon as they reached us.

"Potter" the blond boy said to Harry.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You better watch out tonight, we are gonna' squash"

At the word "squash" I through myself into a sort of panic worrying that I had befriended the crowd that fights. I looked up in shock. ((I had kept my head down trying not to draw any attention to myself)). My eyes caught the boy known as Malfoy the second I raised them.

"Shut up, Malfoy! There's no way Slytherin is going to beat Gryffindor!" Ron yelled at Malfoy with a mouth full of food.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from his, it was like I was paralyzed. When he didn't reply to Ron, or even look away from my eyes, I wondered if he felt that way also. After several moments of confused chatter between Malfoy's friends and Ron and Hermione, Harry broke in.

"Malfoy, leave her alone! It's her first day, she doesn't need you ruining it for her!" He had gotten up now and had blocked my view of Malfoy's eyes.

"Relax, Potter!" He said in a threatening voice. "Crabb, Goyle let's go." And they returned to their table.

"Don't mind Malfoy, Jillian. He is harmless." Harmione told me.

"He just likes to act tough" Ron added on.

Harry just sat there looking at me with a confused look on his face. I think he was the only one to noticed that I was staring right into Malfoys eyes without blinking, and that Malfoy was doing the same.


End file.
